The Alchemist's Second Quest
by DarkX the Dragon Knight
Summary: After Wii Fit Trainer is afflicted with the unforeseen effect of her potion, Zelda must now travel back to Subspace Island to find the ingredients for a reverse potion. With Link by her side, can she retrieve the ingredients before the end of the Transdimensional Paradox? Sequel to 'The Alchemist's Quest' (DISCONTINUED)
1. The Thing About Writer's Block

**A/N: Hello out there, Fanfiction! DarkX the Dragon Knight reporting in with a brand new story!**

**Okay, I know what you're thinking...'Hey, X, you said you wouldn't publish the sequel to ****_The Alchemist's Quest _****until you wrote some other story!' Yes, I did, in fact, say that. However, I decided, 'Fudge it, I'm writing this ****_now!_****" And I would've gotten this story out sooner...however, I have had a SEVERE case of writer's block. I haven't been able to come up with what exactly to do for the first (or second) chapter...**

**Now, I've actually got most of the rest of the story planned out, but I can't start writing the fic until I can figure out what to do for the beginning. Once I do, however, I will IMMEDIATELY begin writing and I WILL post it as soon as humanly possible! I AM STILL HERE, AND I INTEND TO GET THROUGH THIS WRITER'S BLOCK! Thanks for understanding and being patient! At least, I _think_ you're being patient...**

**ALRIGHT IMAGINATION! WORK! *pounds head* WORK, I SAY!**


	2. The Arrival

**A/N: *bursts through the wall* YAAAAAAAAAAAH! That, my friends, was me FINALLY breaking through my writer's block. And this *holds up a cube* is a metaphor for said writer's block. *throws cube out of window* HOORAY, I HAVE RETURNED! And now, I know what I'm going to do! Took me long enough, eh? Ugh, hopefully my writing skills haven't gotten rusty over the block...but hey, I can't be any worse than a Mary-Sue, right? **

**Also, quick shout-out to Rhettbutler for being my very first Reviewer and Follower! Your support really motivated me to get this done, and now, here I am! Which means I can finally do ****_this!_**

**Rhettbutler: Thanks for understanding! Yes, writer's block truly is a pain in the butt...**

**Anywho, let's roll! TO THE STORY! **

**P.S. If it wasn't obvious before, this is a sequel to _The Alchemist's Quest, _so if you haven't read that yet, GO NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!**

**Oh, you're still here? In that case, enjoy! **

* * *

** Chapter 1: The Arrival**

"I still can't believe you went through all that trouble for a potion, when you didn't even know what it did!" Samus yelled at Zelda, who sat in the seat behind her frowning.

"I know, I shouldn't have tried to test the potion like that, but I had tried so hard to find those ingredients, and I was just so excited to finally try it out!" Zelda answered the bounty hunter quickly. "I know I wasn't thinking, but I certainly didn't intend on something like _this_ to happen!"

It had only been about forty-five minutes since Zelda, princess of Hyrule, had returned from her first quest for ingredients to a mysterious potion that could only be made with materials found on creatures from a place called Tamriel. Thanks to an event called the 'Transdimensional Paradox', creatures from that land would be able to cross between dimensions into Nintendo. Seeing a prime opportunity, Zelda had found the ingredients she needed and made the potion, and returned to Smash Mansion to test it.

There was one _tiny_ problem, though...she had no idea what the potion's effect actually was.

When Wii Fit Trainer, Zelda's roommate, found this out, she tried to stop her, she accidentally drank the concoction, and the result was shocking. Wii Fit had been transformed into a huge dragon. Now, Zelda had to return to Subspace Island, the location of the Paradox, in order to find the ingredients for a reverse potion.

It wasn't like the sorceress was by herself this time, however. Link, the green-clad hero who had saved Hyrule on more than one occasion was with her. And Samus Aran, the intergalactic bounty hunter, was taking them back to the island in her airship...even though she didn't want to get involved in Zelda's predicament in the first place.

"So, Zel, what kind of ingredients do we need for the reverse potion again?" Link asked Zelda.

"Well, every potion from Tamriel needs at least four ingredients. To make this potion work, we need the eye of saber cat, Dwarven oil, giant's toe, and Vampire dust," she reminded him.

"Vampires? Giants? Man, this Tamriel place sounds like a great place to do some dungeon exploring..." Link said in a wistful tone. Since he joined Smash, he hadn't had that much free time to just go out and explore some kind of dangerous temple or something. Zelda understood this, and she replied, "Well, maybe some day another Paradox will occur and open up a portal to some dimension where you can explore all the temples you want!

Link perked up at that and was about to answer when Samus said, "As much as I would hate to interrupt Link's vacation planning, but we're here."

The ship touched down on the smooth grass of what Zelda recognized as The Plains. The trio exited and stood on the hills.

"Alright Zelda," Link said, taking out his sword. "Where do we go first?"

Zelda pondered this. When she first set out to create the first potion, Zelda had pretty much just wandered the island and ran into the creatures by accident. Since that didn't seem like a good option at the moment considering the situation, she'd have to think hard about where to find the ones she needed now.

Finally, she answered, "I guess the best place to start would be to look for places that are closest to where one would find the monsters in Tamriel."

Link nodded in agreement. Zelda then turned to Samus and said, "Well, are you coming?"

The blonde sighed. "Look Zelda. I would like to help you out with this. But what you did was pretty dumb, _especially_ for you. You made the potion. You started this whole mess. It's up to you and you alone to fix it."

Zelda was somewhat disappointed at first, but she knew Samus had a point. She really should have tested the potion a little more thoroughly instead of blindly drinking it. In fact, if it hadn't been for Wii Fit Trainer, it would've been _Zelda_ that had been turned into a fire-breathing beast. Zelda owed it to her to resolve this.

Link also acknowledged what Samus had said but stated, "I'm still going with her."

Samus rolled her eyes and replied, "Fine, just don't do any faceplants while you're out there."

Link's teeth clenched and he retorted, _"I tripped!"_

"Come on, Link! We need to go!" Zelda called, pulling him away and into the fields.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Link answered, following the princess into The Fields and into who knew what kind trouble...

* * *

Samus watched the pair go. Even though she had seen enough of Peach playing Skyrim on her laptop to know how strong some of those creatures were. However, she still had confidence they'd be able to get the job done. Link was a pretty competent swordsman, and Zelda was not only very good with magic, but she could also turn into Sheik, a pretty powerful ninja. If anyone could find those ingredients, it was them.

She slumped against the wall of her ship. No matter how good Link and Zelda might be out there, that still didn't stop Samus from feeling bored. Heck, part of her wished some Subspace creatures would spawn from the ground and challenge her, just so she'd have something to do! Then, as if her thoughts had summoned it, she heard what sounded like a low roar.

Samus looked around for the source of the noise, but there was no sign of what had caused it. Then, she heard it again, and it sounded closer than before. Not to mention it was accompanied by the leathery flapping of...were those_...wings?_

It wasn't until she heard a loud roar and saw a massive shadow pass over her when she realized what it was.

"Oh, crud."

* * *

**A/N: Haha, YES! X is officially back! It took a little bit to write this, but I'll get used to it again! Anyways, hopefully writing this should be easier to do now that Link's helping out Zelda. What kind of madness will ensue? We shall find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review- I'm always looking for ways to improve on my writing! Just let me know if there's anything I can do to improve- just, you know, without the flames or trolls.**

**Also...you may want to remember those last few paragraphs with Samus...they're gonna come in real handy come towards the end of...Chapter 5, maybe. Either way, just remember it. But, don't worry about it for now. Just focus on Link and Zelda's little quest. Until next chapter...DARKX OUT!**


	3. The Eye

**A/N: ...**

**...I haven't updated since February...**

**...:/**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Eye**

Link had no idea how Zelda hoped to find what they were looking for. Even though she knew what these creatures from Tamriel looked like, did she actually know where to find them? _Then again, _Link thought, _Zelda managed to find the ingredients she needed the first time. I should have faith that she'll know where to go this time. _Besides, with the knowledge of what she had told him about what they needed, Link didn't he had any reason to worry. Compared to ReDeads, Peahats, Gohma, and the various other beasts he had fought throughout his adventures, something like a _vampire_ seemed rather tame.

Link's thoughts were interrupted when Zelda suddenly stopped. She seemed tense, cautious, like something suspicious had just caught her attention.

"Hey Zel, why'd you-" Link began, but was stopped when Zelda slapped a hand across his mouth to tell him to be quite. She gestured to a nearby path. He strained his ears to hear what Zelda had, and then he heard it. It sounded like footsteps, a few of them, fast and faint. What was making those footsteps? When Link listened again, he could tell they were not feet, but hooves. He looked down the path to see what was coming, but the night's darkness made it too difficult to tell.

Then, as Link was thinking, and not paying attention, he didn't hear Zelda tell him to move, and he felt something run into him from the side. Link was knocked down, and landed hard on his back.

"Link! Are you okay?" Zelda asked, helping him up. "Honestly, I thought you would've seen that elk coming."

"Elk?" Link asked, turning to look behind him. Sure enough, the large, antlered animal was swiftly bounding down the path. He quickly gave himself a mental facepalm for his stupidity. How had he _not _seen the animal before, or at least figure out that it was heading _straight towards him!_

As Link silently scolded himself, Zelda let out a surprised yelp. Multiple things then happened at once: a large shadow lunging at Zelda, the princess firing a Din's Fire, and then said shadow letting out a roar and falling back. Link quickly turned around to see what had just attacked, and was met with claws raking at his chest. He quickly blocked it with his shield and slashed at the creature. Link turned to the sound of the roaring, and was able to see the attacker.

Even in the dark, Link could make out a four-legged creature that reminded him of a tiger. Instead of stripes though, it had reddish-brown fur, two long fangs that protruded from its mouth, and orange eyes that gleamed with hunger. Based on what Zelda had told him, Link guessed this was one of the creatures they needed to find- and judging by the fangs, this must be none other than a 'saber cat'. It must have also been hunting that elk he and Zelda encountered earlier.

The saber cat pounced at Zelda again, and she dodged behind it with Farore's Wind and delivered a swift magic blast to its flank. Link then took out one of his famous bombs and hurled it at the animal, generating a large explosion on its side. The saber cat growled in rage and charged at Link. He dodged to the side and fired two arrows at its shoulder. Zelda summoned a Phantom and it slashed the cat in the face. It roared and destroyed the Phantom with two swipes of its clawed paws. By then, though, Link had jumped into the air and delivered a powerful downward slash to its back.

At first, Link and Zelda thought this fight would be over quickly, but then another roar erupted from behind Link. He turned, and barely dodged a second swipe to his back. Then, it attacked again, and Link blocked with his shield slash after slash. It was a second saber cat, and it apparently arrived to assist its friend. Now, the two animals stood side by side, growling at their attackers. Link and Zelda backed up a bit to see think.

"Alright, here's what we'll do," Zelda explained. "There's two of them, and two of us. I'll take the one on the right, and you finish off the one on the left."

"Works for me!" Link replied. He threw another bomb at the saber cats, which caused the pair to split up following the blast. Link and Zelda immediately went after their respective animals. The swordsman leaped forward and brought down his sword onto the cat's head. The saber cat didn't take a liking to this, and bit at Link's thigh, but only tore off a piece of his tunic. It spit out the green cloth and pounced at Link. He tried to block with his shield again, bit the weight of the animal overwhelmed him and he was crushed under the red-brown furred creature's paws.

The saber cat opened its maw, exposing its long front fangs. It snapped at Link's face, but moved his head from side to side to avoid being bitten. He tried to defend with his sword, but the saber cat swiped it out of Link's hands. He had another plan, though- Link took out another bomb and threw it into the animal's face. The force of the explosion was enough to knock it off his chest, giving Link an opportunity to grab his sword. The best part about Link's bombs was that, unlike other explosives in the Smashverse, the explosion generated didn't harm him.

Link grabbed his sword and turned to face the saber cat once more. It was disoriented from the explosion and from its other injuries, but it still had no problem attacking a certain Hylian and possibly eating him for dinner. It made one last attempt to get a hit on Link, but the Hero of Time was faster, drawing his bow and fully charging up the arrow. He released the arrow, letting it fly through the air until it pierced the saber cat in the throat, finally killing it.

Link let out a sigh of relief. He turned to where Zelda was battling her opponent, and saw her firing a fireball that struck the animal in the face, thus killing it. Finally, both saber cats were dead, and Zelda approached the corpse to collect the 'eye of saber cat', one of the ingredients for the reverse potion.

"Well, this night has certainly gotten off to a _fine _start, hasn't it?" Link said, dusting himself off. Zelda sighed and replied, "Well, what were you expecting from creatures from a place like Tamriel, a place with floating tree monsters and three-eyed apes?"

"Eh, good point," Link admitted, then added, "Wait, three-eyed apes?"

"Where did you think the 'troll fat' came from?" Zelda asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I'm beginning to wonder why so many people are obsessed with this _"Elder Scrolls"_ series," Link muttered. The duo continued down the path they were originally taking, continuing down to The Lake Shore and Arceus knew what else.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do...**


	4. The Important Notice

**A/N: Um...hey, guys. So, this won't be an easy thing to do, but...sadly, it must be done. Now, you guys aren't gonna love hearing this, but... *takes deep breath* **

**I'm discontinuing this story. **

**Hold on, hold on, here me out. I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but alas, it has. Let me explain everything; at first, I thought I wasn't updating simply because I was just being lazy. But, as I wrote the last chapter, I realized something...I think I've just lost motivation to write this. I'm sorry, but it's the truth.**

**Don't worry, though- this happens to ****_all_**** Authors at some point, and the best thing you can do is let it go (DON'T SAY IT!). And, it's not like I'm completely lost on ideas. If you've read my profile, you've seen that I've got two new stories planned. With more to come! **

**Do not fret, Dragon Knights! I shall rise from this defeat, and return stronger than ever! No matter what may come, X does not except loss! The time has come to rise up and WRITE, readers! ****_Onward to glory, Dragon Knights! _**

**_WRITE ON, FANFICTION!_**


End file.
